Secrets of Six
by PotionSparks16891
Summary: (1/3 of The Secrets Trilogy) Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Lysander Scamander, Roxanne Weasley, And Aidan Zabini; six unlikely friends, as close as friends can be. It's their sixth year at school and they're going in just as close as ever, knowing every secret, or do they? Friendships are tested in The Secrets Trilogy: Secrets of Six. (Slash) (Rights go to J.K.R.)
1. Chapter 1

On September first, nineteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts, many eleven-year-olds stood in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. Six of these young first years were

clueless of how much their lives were going to change, of how close they were about to become. The first of the six to be called was Scorpius Malfoy, and nobody in the hall

was surprised when the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin. The next of the six, however, was more of a shock; everyone in the hall grew quiet as Albus Potter stepped

forward. He was expected to go to Gryffindor, especially by his older brother, James, but when the hat yelled out _'Slytherin'_ again, there was no cheers, just silence.

The next one to be called was Lysander Scamander, who was called after his brother, Lorcan, who went into Ravenclaw. Even though it wasn't as shocking as Albus, it was

still a surprise when the hat yelled out _'Slytherin'_ , he was thought to also go in Ravenclaw with the rest of his family. The next two of the six were right next to each other,

they were cousins, Rose and Roxanne Weasley. Rose being put in Slytherin was almost more shocking then Albus; Roxanne, however, didn't get as much shock from her

family, they weren't that surprised at all actually.

Finally, the last of the six was the last to be called at all, Aidan Zabini was not surprised to be put into Slytherin with his best mate, Scorpius, both of their dads were in

Slytherin together as well.

During the feast, the six unknowingly sat together; two of them couldn't wait to owl their parents, three of them were nervous, but Albus Potter didn't know, he still

wasn't sure if being in the house of snakes was what he wanted, but when he looked at his two cousins and close friend who were sorted with him, he smiled. Maybe he

was where he wanted to be after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Sixth year*_

Five years passed after that sorting and the very same six were boarding the train at Platform 9 ¾ for their sixth year.

"Mum, I told you I'm fine!" Astoria Malfoy was hugging her only son tightly while her husband was watching them, looking especially amused.

"My baby, growing up so fast, a prefect! Co-captain of the Quidditch team! You'll definitely be Head Boy next year, I just know it!" Scorpius rolled his eyes, they went through this every year.

"Yes, I know, can you let go of me now?" People were looking at them strangely. He looked around and caught the eyes of Aidan, who was smirking at him. Scorpius glared at him.

"Now Astoria, don't torture the boy, he wants to get on the train." Scorpius shot his father a grateful look as his mother finally released him. Another family soon joined them, causing Draco to smile. "Blaise! It's great to see you!" The two older men greeted each other while their wives talked. Their sons turned to each other, one of them still smirking.

"Shut up," Scorpius growled.

"Eden, how are you?" Draco asked, the boy grimaced at the use of his given name but nodded politely anyway.

"I'm alright, been busy." Only Scorpius saw the wink he sent him after saying that. After talking for a few more moments the two boys set off to find the other four.

Across the station from them there was another family expressing their goodbyes; a family much larger and much less formal than the others. Rose and Roxanne were anxious to find their boyfriends while Albus and Lysander were anxious to get away from their annoying siblings.

"You've got everything you need, Roxy?" George Weasley asked his daughter, she sighed and nodded, impatiently.

"Yes, Dad," she replied, not looking at him. Her brother laughed.

"Don't worry, Dad. She's just looking for Zabini." He smirked and George's face grew annoyed at the mention of his daughter's boyfriend. Ron Weasley laughed at him.

"See, Georgie? I _knew_ Roxy would fall for a snake! I'm just happy that my little Rosie isn't interested in any boys! She's focusing on her school work!" Roxanne, Albus, and Lysander tried hard not to laugh as Rose smiled at her father.

"Of course, Daddy!" She lied, he smiled at her.

"See? I'm willing to bet she gets Head Girl next year!" The four finally managed to escape their families and get on the train when they ran into the other two boys. The six looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

 _"_ _Finally!"_ They all said together. They got into an empty compartment and locked the door to avoid any unwanted siblings or cousins.

"How was your summer?" Scorpius asked Rose while throwing his arm around her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose.

"We went to the states with my grandparents, the muggle ones, it was _so boring!_ My mum said I couldn't bring any friends along! That it was a time for _family,_ I countered with the fact that most of my friends _are_ family! She didn't like that." They laughed.

"Well _my_ summer was great!" Roxy exclaimed from on top of Aidan's lap, Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I caught you and Aidan shagging _in my bed! Twice!"_ He glared at the two of them and Aidan laughed.

"Yeah well, you had it coming to you, Git!"

"Lorc and I stayed with Al for a bit while our parents took a 'spontaneous vacation!' without us. I still have no bloody idea where they went." They all laughed again.

"Oh yeah, Al, by the way, thanks for the pointless position of _co-_ captain, I'm sure that absolutely nobody will listen to me at all." Rose smiled at him.

"Well nobody listens to you anyways, Love, so it should be no different from before!" He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," he said, she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome!" The others laughed and Roxanne smirked at them.

"So when are you two finally going to fess up to your parents?" The couple rolled their eyes.

"How about never?" Rose scoffed, "I mean, have you met my dad?" Al laughed.

"I think we all have, Rosie, and trust me, we've all met Scorp's dad as well." The two of them grimaced.

"Well, we're not exactly in a hurry to have either of those conversations so we're pretty much just waiting until either someone slips up or we _really_ can't pretend anymore." Al snorted.

"With our cousins I'm kind of surprised that someone hasn't slipped up already, they must be pretty scared of you." She smirked in a way that even her parents would be shocked at.

"I'm pretty sure none of them will be slipping up anytime soon." They all stared at her and Scorpius nodded, smiling wide at them.

"She's my girlfriend!" He said, gleefully. They shook their heads at him.

"You two are so weird, you're practically meant to be." Roxy said, incredulously.

"Hypocrite, you and Aidan act just like us!"

"No way! Besides, we shag way more than you two!" Scorpius scoffed at that.

"No doubt about that, you two are like rabbits, maybe that's why you're meant to be." Lysander and Albus were looking between the two couples, laughing. The other four pairs of eyes turned to them.

"Speaking of shagging, how lucky did you two get over the summer? Being the only single ones of the group and all." Lysander smirked at them.

"I hooked up with a muggle a couple of times, we both knew it didn't mean anything, it was just for the summer." Aidan nodded.

"Way to go, Ly, I knew I could count on you, if there was any bloke around here that was more of a letch than me it would be _you_!" Roxy and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Merlin Ly, will you ever consider a relationship? We've never even meet the bints you _do '_ spend your time with.'" Lysander shrugged.

"They know what they're getting into, it's no big deal." Albus rose his eyebrow at him and the others turned to him.

"What about you, Al? Met any bird you're sweet on lately?" Scorpius asked. He didn't say anything, just shrugged and shook his head. He didn't notice Scorpius and Aidan sharing a look, or Lysander's lack of interest at all.

"C'mon, Al, you're the only one of us left, we were all betting Scorp would be the last!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Mate, but not the point. The point _is_ that you have yet to have a decent shag, when are you going to come and join the big boys?" Albus scoffed.

"That's what you're calling it? Why are you even with this git, Roxy?" She shrugged. Al looked at him. "It's not like I wouldn't have the chance, I've just never felt anything for the girls I've gone out with. I mean, do I really want to shag some girl who has no respect and will shag me purely for the fact that I'm Harry Potter's son?"

"Such a gentleman." He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. His eyes briefly caught Lysander's. The blond gave him a look that Al didn't quite understand.

The six friends continued to talk, tease, and laugh on their way back to the school; and that was how they walked into the Great Hall: laughing. People glanced at them as they passed like they always do. Nobody at Hogwarts understood them, nobody knew why they spent so much time together, or what they always talked about. Nobody understood how six incredibly different personalities mixed so easily. Most of all, nobody at that school understood how the six most secretive Slytherins in the entire school could be so closely connected. They never paid much attention to anyone else, one of them were rarely spotted alone; they were closer than siblings, than all of the Weasley cousins combined. Those six knew each other's every secret; at least that was what everyone else thought.

As the six sat down at their usual spot on the table, they completely ignored the many stares and whispers they got like they always did. "So!" Aidan exclaimed, sitting down between Roxy and Lysander and across from Scorpius. "What are you lot thinking for this year?" They all smirked as the group of first years came into the Hall, looking nervous. Lysander pointed a finger at a small blond boy whose eyes seemed to be scanning everything and everyone surrounding him.

"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, five galleons."

"That's not fair, that's a fifty-fifty chance; you have to choose one!" Rose said, glaring at him. Lysander rolled his eyes.

"Fine then," he looked closer at the boy, "Slytherin then." Sure enough, the boy was soon called up to the hat and was placed in their own house. Lysander smirked. "Knew it." The others rolled their eyes as the rest were sorted.

"Big surprise, Ly, you could sort any of these firsties all with one look, you're never wrong." He smirked and shrugged, taking a drink from his goblet.

"You're right."

"How though? How are you so good at reading people?" He shrugged.

"Just am, I s'pose, lots of practice. I'm not good with everyone though, honestly I don't think I ever will fully understand Al."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lysander laughed at the look on his friend's face.

"Nothing, Mate; just that you're hard to read." Albus stared at him for a moment, not fully understanding. Honestly, Lysander was the one that was hard to read, not Albus. They were all close, and they were all closed off from others, but Lysander occasionally seemed closed off from them as well. He was good at hiding it, they were all good at lying and keeping secrets, especially each other's, but Albus couldn't shake the feeling that there was something Lysander wasn't telling any of them.

"So, any goals to be met this year?" Rose asked them all. It was a tradition with them, they would name something they wanted to happen before the ending of the year, and the others in the group had to help no matter how outrageous the demand was. Aidan smirked.

"My goal is to get little Albie here properly shagged once and for all." Albus blushed and Lysander cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Even if you have to do it yourself, Zabini?" The others laughed and Aidan pushed Lysander over.

"Git, what's yours'?" Lysander brushed himself off as he sat back up.

"My goal is to get Lorcan to finally do something even my own mother would find outrageous." The others scoffed at that. Lysander's twin brother was nothing like him, they were exact opposites in fact. They often pretended the other didn't exist, preferring the company of their own house mates; but that never stopped the fact that Lysander thought his dear brother was too good for his own good. "You, Roxy?" She looked rather pleased to be addressed next.

"Well, now that you've asked, my goal is to get Aidan and my git brother to be at least civil to each other just _once."_ Aidan snorted.

"Not likely." He scoffed. She sighed and looked across the table to Rose.

"You, Lovely?" She tilted her head.

"Hmmm, I think my goal for this year will be to try something totally new, something I've never done before."

"Well that's vague, Scorpy?" Scorpius shot Roxy a look at the use of the nickname.

"To finally get you to stop calling me that."

"Not a chance, Al?" Al thought about it for a moment.

"I think-" he bit his lip, looking unsure, "I want to surprise everyone." The others were looking at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Including us?" Albus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, including you!" The six of them looked at each other and nodded, wondering what would happen to them.

"I think this year will be interesting!"

"What makes you say that, Rosie?" She shrugged.

"Just a feeling." They continued to eat and talk before making their way back to their common room after that, feeling excited for the new year, and completely unaware of the fact that they were about to have their most surprising and secretive year yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Mr. Zabini!"_ Aidan's head snapped up from his desk.

"Yes, Dear?!" Lysander and Scorpius both tried hard not to laugh at him. Professor Ackerman folded his arms and stared at the three boys, not amused.

"Mr. Zabini, I'm hoping you're getting enough sleep at night, otherwise I'm sure it would do Mr. Scamander and Malfoy some good to help you stay awake considering they don't pay attention in class anyways." The three Slytherins slumped farther into their seats.

"Git," muttered Aidan. Lysander smirked and glanced at him.

"Busy night?" Aidan glared at him as he and Scorpius snickered.

When the class finally ended, the three of them quickly got up and left the classroom, making their way to lunch. "You two are prats, I hope you know that." They burst out laughing as Aidan smacked them.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the table, causing a couple of first and second years to get up and move farther down the table. The other three soon walked in and joined them. "What's so funny?" Roxy asked, filling her plate with food. Scorpius laughed.

"Just Aidan being bitched out by Ackerman." Albus snorted.

"What else is new?" Roxy rolled her eyes and shot him a glare.

"You better not be getting any detentions, I'm going to be needing your undivided attention this year!" She said, flipping her dyed red hair behind her shoulder. Her boyfriend scoffed and shook his head. The group started their lunch as they usually did, full of insults and laughter, until something different happened; someone sat down with them. Six pairs of eyes turned to look at the new addition, clearly surprised by the bold move. It was fifth year Ravenclaw girl that Albus recognized to be one of his sister's friends.

"Hey, Hadley, right?" The girl nodded, enthusiastically. She looked partly nervous to be sitting with them, but her eyes never left Albus.

"So, um-" she cast a nervous glance at the others, who were all staring at her intently. She forced her gaze back. "I know the first Hogsmeade trip isn't for a few more weeks, but I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go… with me?" She bit her lip at smiled hesitantly at him. Albus tried all he could not to choke. His friends' eyes quickly switched to look at him, waiting for his answer.

"Um… yeah, sure, why not?" He gave her a very genuine smile as her eyes brightened and she hopped up.

"Great! I guess I'll talk to you later, then?" Without an answer she leaned down to quickly kiss his cheek, smiled at the rest of his friends, and skipped away. All of their eyes followed her as she went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Lily, smiling wide. Lily looked over at them and smiled, giving her brother a thumbs up. They all turned back to each other and Albus leaned his head down on the table, groaning.

"It's begun!" He said, dramatically. Rose laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

"She didn't seem that bad, at least she had enough guts to do it in front of us!" Roxy laughed, hitting his other shoulder.

"Yeah, usually your little fangirls are too intimidated by us! I have no idea why!"

"She was kind of cute, fourth year?" Albus shook his head.

"Fifth."

"Oh, see? No fifth years want something serious, they just want distractions." Aidan wiggled his eyebrows. "Looks like my goal for this year will be easier than I thought!"

"Nah, I think you just need a better goal." Lysander said, not really paying attention.

As they finished eating lunch, Rose sighed. "Well, looks like we better get going." They all grimaced. It was no surprise that they had to go their separate ways at this moment. Ever since their third year, there seemed to always be just one hour that none of them had together. They were suspicious that the professors did it on purpose, just to keep them all away from each other for an hour. They never enjoyed it, but they dealt. For their sixth year, it happened to be the class right after lunch.

When they all went their separate ways, Albus made his way to Care of Magical Creatures. His hands were deep in his pockets and he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, causing him to jump in surprise when Lily ran up behind him. "Boo!"

"Merlin, Lily!" He growled at his sister. "What do you want?" She frowned.

"That's no way to talk to your favorite sister!" He rolled his eyes.

"You're my _only_ sister you twit."

"Fine, favorite _sibling_ then."

"And that would be Teddy." She glared at him before changing the subject.

" _Anyway…_ Hadley told me you said yes!" Albus nodded slowly, not looking at her.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? It's exciting! Who knows? You might actually enjoy yourself?" Albus sighed and stopped walking to look at her.

"Look, Lils, I get that you care, and I appreciate it, but you've got to understand that all of these girls you're wanting me to go out with- they just don't mix well with me." She gave him an annoyed look.

"Al, the only people you _do_ mix with are the people in your little gang of Slytherins and the only girls in that group are our cousins." She shook her head. "You never try to talk to any girls outside of our family!"

"I'm not like you, Lily! You or James! You're the people persons! You fit in well! With family, friends, complete strangers! I like my friends, we understand each other; we're comfortable with each other. If I ever meet someone that I feel like _that_ around, then sure! But until then I'll continue going on the little first dates you want to set up, and I'll let them down as nicely and easily as I can." With that he walked away from her.

Albus Potter wasn't like the rest of his family. He was the confused boy who didn't know how to fit in. The one who didn't know what he wanted. It was noticeable, too. The way he would always go out to different places, never telling his parents and always coming back with different colored hair and a new style of clothing. He was always changing; and it almost seemed like that whenever he changed, he made it so he looked different from the rest of his family. He used to be close to his parents, especially his father; but something changed. It wasn't being sorted into Slytherin, his family was completely supportive of that. He made a new group, a group who were so incredibly devoted to each other that when he went back home for the holidays, the six of them immediately started making more summer plans so that less than three of them were rarely apart. He had the most amazing friends, despite their extreme differences. Scorpius became his brother, a closer brother than his own. Even Aidan became one of the most devoted friends he had, once his bad tendencies were overlooked. Rose and Roxanne became more than just cousins. Lysander became more than just his childhood friend. He never fit in, but that's what made them so close, the fact that every single one of them didn't fit in, unless they were with each other.

Scorpius Malfoy made his way to his Study of Ancient Runes class with a lot on his mind. A lot of what was on his mind always went back to the same thing: Rose Wealsey. Ever since she had become his friend, he had always had a soft spot for the feisty red-head. They were similar in some ways, and yet so different in others. He was the awkward boy everyone assumed to be bad. As soon as he set foot into the school, people expected him to be just like his father or even his grandfather; but he wasn't. He was the exact opposite. He was awkward, clumsy, a bit of a dork really. He didn't want to be like his grandfather or even his father. He took after his mum, and he wasn't ashamed of it. He liked the fact that he could surprise people; that he could so easily do something nice opposed to something rude or insensitive. It made his friendship with Aidan a bit ironic, but he didn't care. In fact, meeting Rose Weasley just increased his desire to be good. They had spent the past year together and he had loved it. He even wanted to tell his mother about it during the summer but ended up chickening out. He wasn't entirely sure how his father would react, after a while he became used to seeing all of them over at the Manor every summer so Scorpius didn't think he would react as badly as he would have before. Scorpius sighed and continued to walk with his head down. He usually liked this class, he especially liked it when Rose was taking it with him, but she dropped it last year making him the only one in their group taking it.

He ran a hand through his already messy hair. Truth be told, Rose was the one who didn't want their parents to know, Scorpius wish he could somehow let them know. He thought that maybe it might let his father finally understand. He wanted his father to realize that his friends aren't going to change, that _he_ wasn't going to change. He wanted Ron Weasley's approval; to be able to pick Rose up for a date and have her father smile and shake his hand without wanting to break it. Scorpius shook his head and sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be like that, that it was never going to be like that. Everyone thought that they were together to show more rebellion towards their parents, but that's not true; Scorpius has always wanted to be with Rose because he was in love with her.

As Rose Weasley hurried to her Arithmancy class, she was thinking about how the year would go. She really felt it was going to be different from others, but she couldn't figure out how. She was excited to see what happens between her and Scorpius, but she was nervous for Albus. She knew how he always felt like the oddball of the group. Most people thought it was her. She was the girl who was good on the outside but bad on the inside. Those words never felt truer; everyone thought that being Hermione Granger's daughter meant she was the good brainy girl who could do no wrong. Very few people truly knew her though. Only her friends did. Rose was complicated, she put on a good act for her parents and grandparents, and a few other members of her family, but her true colors were very occasionally seen by friends around her. She had a bad mind, and she knew it. She liked danger, loved the way the adrenaline felt. She could never get enough of it. The way her blood would pound through her veins when she played Quidditch, or when she was intimate with Scorpius. She loved the feeling of power. The feeling that she could get into trouble, even though she always knew she never would. She never got caught sneaking around. She had all O.W.L.s. Prefect. Most likely Head Girl. She was the perfect child. And everyone knew it. Everyone except her friends; her friends knew how much of an adrenaline junkie she was, how much she loved the rush. She hid it well. But every so often…. She snapped. She knew that someday something bad would happen to her, and she was willing to risk it.

Eden Zabini took his time while on his way to Muggle Studies. He wouldn't admit it to anyone other than his friends, but he had a weakness for Muggle technology. He thought it was fascinating. No one else would understand. He was the boy who always seemed bad. The boy no one got in the way of. It was no secret that he wasn't one to get in the way of. Within the first couple of months of their first year, his teachers even learned never to call him by his actual first name. His nickname, Aidan, was given to him by Scorpius when they were seven after he had expressed to his first friend how much he didn't like to be called Eden. Later on, his dislike for the name seem to make very much sense to the people in his life. Eden was a strong and powerful name; a holy name, one that means delight and pleasure. Aidan didn't fit that title, much preferring the comfort of his own version. There were only so many people that got away with calling him that name. His parents and grandparents, Scorpius' parents and grandparents; but in those cases he had to deal, he didn't enjoy it. Roxanne Weasley was the exception, though he would never tell anyone that, including his friends. In their rare moments of peace, when they were wrapped in each other, feeling content. She would run her fingers along his skin, and he would feel for a moment that he was worthy of his name. She would whisper it to him, and he felt strong and powerful; he felt delight and pleasure. Everyone thought that they were a perfect match, and they were, but not for the reasons others thought. They came from such busy homes. Had such outrageous and wild tendencies; but they felt peace with each other. A peace no one else could give them. And he wouldn't trade that peace for the world. Yes, Aidan Zabini was known as a bad boy, but what he felt for Roxy was anything but bad.

Roxanne Weasley strutted on her way to Divination with a walk only she could do. She was one of a kind and she knew it. The way she talked, the way she walked, the way she looked at people; it didn't take much for people to know of her confidence. On the outside she was completely cool, she was what people expected George Weasley's daughter to be; but on the inside, she was spectacular in a way that nobody understood. She was a whole new type of person that she tried not to let show. Except to her friends. They were her family. They gave her the strength to become more. She always thought about Rose, of how they're opposites too each other. Rose was tame on the outside while wild and crazy on the inside. Roxy seemed to be the wild child at first, but once people get to know her, they realize that she's the most cool and collected of their entire group. She's reassuring and comforting. She takes care of the group and the group takes care of her.

Lysander Scamander had a free period. He decided to spend it in an abandoned corridor for the day, processing what all had happened in the last year. He seemed to be doing that a lot since school started. A lot had changed, a lot nobody knew about, not even his friends. He felt awkward lying to them. The six of them had told each other everything since they all had become friends. Lysander had always been a mystery to everyone; he was the bad boy everyone assumed to be awkward. He understood why of course, being half Lovegood and all. Even his ditzy brother took after their mum. He didn't. He was nothing like his brother, they barely even talked. When they were younger people always commented on how much they looked alike; no one said that anymore. They may have the same physical features, but no one would ever again question which one they were. Lysander kept his dark blond hair messy and sticking up. He wore ripped jeans and black t-shirts. One day he even came home with a brand new lip piercing, which his parents barely blinked an eye at. They were no longer surprised by him. Sure, he had always been eccentric in his own way, but not in the usual Luna way. He preferred solitude over crowded. Yes, he let his friends believe him to be extra promiscuous, and in some ways they were right. Lysander enjoyed sex very much, more than others; but not in the way they think.

There was a reason his friends didn't know his deepest secret. He himself had only known for about a year. It took time, and a lot of support, not from his friends though. When he finally realized it, he knew he had to seek support elsewhere, and he did. Lysander found his support and comfort, ironically, in a Ravenclaw seventh year. It seemed extreme to him at the time, only being fifteen and all. Part of Lysander was grateful for the help, but now he couldn't help but feel alone. His seventh year left school, and Lysander decided to find someone else. There was a small muggle town not far from his parent's house. So almost every day during the summer, Lysander traveled there in seek of a muggle whom he knew to be very understanding and very willing.

Being back at school was very strange for him, he used to find comfort in his friends, and now he couldn't feel more isolated. His thoughts turned to Albus. He had always been fond of his godbrother, growing up he had always had much more fun with him than his own brother. Lysander grabbed handfuls of his messy hair. Now all Albus does is confuse him. Lysander understood, he understood more than Al did; Al didn't even realize it yet, but Ly recognized the signs. The possibility that he could be right made Lysander excited, he couldn't help it. There was absolutely no way that Lysander could stop what he was feeling. It felt almost sick and wrong, he and Albus grew up together; practically family, but it didn't matter. Tommy was the only one who had understood, the only one that cared; and Jason was nothing but a summer fling, a distraction. Albus, however, was so much more. Lysander could tell that it wouldn't take much longer for him to realize it, and he knew that he would be there when it happened. _When it does happen,_ Lysander thought as a smile crossed his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you kidding me? There is no bloody _way_ Molly is shagging Andrew Finnegan, number one: she has a working brain, and number two: see number one. Drew is a pig, everyone knows that." Rose exclaimed, staring at Aidan.

He shook his head, smirking. "Don't kill the messenger, Weasley. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time that cousin of yours had questionable taste in men."

"You're mental." Albus was laying on his bed, tossing an old baseball he stole awhile back up in the air.

"I have to agree with Aidan on this one, Rosie, get Molly drunk enough, and she'll go after anyone and everyone." He said. Scorpius laughed.

"Yeah, remember that one time at Dom's birthday when she started to snog one of their French cousins? That was a great time!" Rose glared at him and he immediately stopped laughing. The other four laughed at him.

"Whipped," Lysander muttered under his breath, causing Albus to snort.

"So, Alby, you excited for your date with the bird?" Albus groaned and thumped his head against his pillow.

"Don't remind me, now I actually have to plan something for us to do."

"Well that's usually what you have to do for a date." Albus scowled.

"I swear, if Lily keeps setting me up on dates with her annoying friends, I'm going to kill her. I don't need any help getting a girlfriend!"

"Well….."

"Shut up, Scorp." Scorpius huffed.

"Rude!"

"Deal with it."

"You can't hide in your shell forever, Al," Roxy said, "I mean, look at Ly! He goes out with people all the time! He has no problem talking to people outside of our friends and family." Aidan laughed loudly.

"I wouldn't really call what Lysander does 'talking', Love." She glared at her boyfriend.

" _Anyway,_ it's easier than you think, Al." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a problem talking with people, Roxy. It's just connecting with them is the issue. If I managed to find someone who is as easy to be around as you guys, then sure! But I guess I'm just used to you guys." He groaned. "If only we had a girl in our group that I _wasn't_ related to."

"You and Ly could always go gay for each other." Aidan said, smirking at him. Lysander glared and threw his book at him. "Ow!"

Albus rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the idea, Mate, but I don't think it's quite that simple."

Lysander frowned and accioed the baseball away from Albus.

"What? I'm not pretty enough for you, Potter?" Lysander blew a kiss to him.

Al laughed and pretended to catch it, "Sorry, Mate, you're just not my type." A weird feeling formed in Albus' stomach.

"Bitch, I'm flawless!" The six of them laughed and threw more colorful names toward Lysander. The girls left when Davis and Craig, the boys' other two roommates, came up to the dorm. As the boys got ready for bed, Lysander went over to Albus, "You know you don't _have_ to go out with the girl, right Al? You can always call it off."

Albus rolled his eyes, "And have the others, _and my sister,_ give me shit for it? No thank you!"

"You know! _That's_ your problem!" Albus looked at Lysander, shocked, "You just let everyone else step all over you! You shouldn't care what the others say, Al! If you told them once and for all that you absolutely _hate_ what they say to you, they'll stop! You _know_ they will!"

Albus knew he was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. "Thanks for that loving piece of information, _Ly,_ but I don't need you to tell me what I'm doing wrong. So just get out of my face." He closed the curtains on his bed, leaving Lysander standing there. He looked around and saw the other boys staring at him.

"You alright there, Mate?" Aidan asked.

Lysander slowly nodded, "Yeah, its fine." Aidan nodded and went to bed, if there was one good thing about him, it was his knowledge in knowing when not to ask questions. That night Lysander went to bed feeling uneasy. _This is going to be harder than I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong with them?" Rose asked Scorpius and Aidan; they looked back and forth between Albus and Lysander, it was clear to everyone that the boys were avoiding each other.

"They were talking pretty aggressively to each other last night, don't know what about though." Aidan said.

Roxy took the opportunity to throw a roll at Albus, "Psst, what's got your knickers in a twist, did he not put out or something?" Albus glared at her.

"Shut up, Roxanne."

Roxy looked hurt and straightened her back, "You know Alby, maybe you can't get girlfriend because you're so bloody rude all the time." She flipped her hair off her shoulder, "Don't come whining to us next time things don't work out." She got up and left, Aidan soon trailing behind her.

Rose smacked Albus in the arm, "Why did you have to be like that?"

"Ow! C'mon Rosie, that's not the worst thing I've ever said to her, she'll be over it by lunch time." Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed Albus' arm, pulling him out of the Great Hall. "What is this about, Rose, I'll go apologize if you really want me to." He said, annoyed.

"What's going on, Al, you and Lysander haven't spoken all morning and both of are acting like you shoved your wands up your asses."

"We just had an argument is all, we'll get over it, it's not important." Rose shoved him.

"It better not be, now go apologize to Roxy!"

"Do you think Ackerman and Eliza Felder are shagging? Because there's _no way_ she's getting a better grade than in Defense against the Dark Arts than me!" Lysander shrugged.

"Nah, I think he just hates you, he hates all of us." Scorpius didn't look convinced.

"Just you wait, I'm going to find out before the end of the year!" Lysander rose an eyebrow at him.

"Is that another goal?" Scorpius nodded.

"And _you're_ going to help me!" Lysander groaned, he didn't want to put up with another one of Scorp's insane theories, he had his own problems to work out. "What's up with you and Al, anyway?"

"Al's just being his usual wanker self, he'll get over it.

"He better, I'm not going to deal with a pissy Albus on the Quidditch field, you how annoying that is?"

"No."

" _Really_ annoying, he's just-" Lysander didn't feel like dealing with Scorp's babble at that moment.

"I have to go, Mate, I'll see you later." Without a reply Lysander left the hall, he needed to blow off steam, and he knew just the Ravenclaw to do it. He soon found his brother in his group of friends. "Hey Lorc," Lorcan looked surprised to be addressed by his brother.

"Hey."

"I need to borrow Tony, we have a project for class we need to discuss." Lysander looked at the mentioned boy and smiled, "You ready?" Tony nodded hesitantly and walked over.

"Talk to you later, Lorc." The boys began to walk, Tony was keeping up after Lysander as he began to rush. "What are we doing?"

"Skipping class."

"What? I can't skip class! There's an important lecture first hour!" Lysander rolled his eyes.

"You birds are all the same," he stopped and gave Tony a flirty smile, "but at least you're cute, c'mon." Despite Tony's initial reaction he followed Lysander without another complaint. Lysander had something that drew people to him, and he knew how to use it.

The boys quickly made their way to an abandoned corridor and Lysander shoved the boy into the first broom cupboard they found. He kissed the Ravenclaw with such ferocity and lust, bringing his hand down to fondle the boy through his trousers. Tony gasped and hit his head against the wall behind him, Lysander smirked as he bit and sucked at the boy's neck.

"You want it?" Lysander whispered in the boy's ear. Without saying anything, Tony just nodded. "You haven't told my brother anything, have you?" He asked, squeezing harder.

The boy was breathing hard and shook his head, "N-no, never!" Lysander smiled.

"Good." The Slytherin then sank down to his knees and started fussing with the boys buttons, "Don't worry, this won't take long, I'm very good." Lysander smiled up at Tony again, "Though I'm sure you remember." Tony continued to nod, not trusting his own voice as Lysander released the last button and brought the trousers down just enough. As the blond took hold of the boy and brought him to his mouth he could only think of one person, _Albus._


End file.
